


Not Entirely Unexpected

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [37]
Category: Solace (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You have to tell Joe that you’re pregnant, and you have no idea how he’s going to react.
Relationships: Joe Merriwether/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 8





	Not Entirely Unexpected

You clutch the handrail in the elevator, sipping the ginger ale you got from the vending machine in the lobby, hoping that it will calm your churning stomach. You know you should have eaten something, but you’re far too nervous. On top of the nausea, it’s almost overwhelming. 

Your skin gets hot as you remember that night six weeks ago. You know that’s when it happened. You both slipped up and forgot a condom in the heat of the moment. Not that you blame Joe more than you blame yourself. To be honest, you mostly blame the cabin and the fireplace. 

_Joe’s hands dig into your hips as his lips suck eagerly on your neck. You run your hands through his hair as he pumps rhythmically, panting each time he fills you up. Your toes curl as you shiver with pleasure once more; you’ve already come twice, and Joe is determined to get another orgasm out of you before he finishes._

_His hands glide sensually up your sides, over the curves of your breasts, his fingers tracing lines on your arms until he reaches your wrists. He pins them to the floor, his sweat-slicked body sliding against yours, your legs clamping around his waist as he…_

You’re pulled out of the memory as the elevator dings. You’re not at Joe’s floor yet, so you slip further back into the corner as several other people join you. 

You both realized your mistake the next day, but when your period started on the way back home, you assumed you were in the clear. You should have known better. 

At least it was the best sex of your life. At least it was Joe. You’ve never talked about kids, but he’s a good man. You’re not exactly sure what he’s going to do, but he’ll do something. You’ve been together for over a year now; the cabin was your anniversary getaway. A man doesn’t plan an anniversary getaway with his girlfriend if he’s not serious about her. 

Right? 

You shift anxiously from foot to foot, feeling sicker by the minute. You put the cap back on the ginger ale and stick it in your purse; you can’t bring yourself to drink any more, no matter how much you might need it. 

It was funny. You always thought you didn’t care about having kids. After turning thirty, you started to doubt yourself, but you brushed that aside. You didn’t want to be the woman who decided she needed a baby just because she felt like she was running out of time. 

But when you realized you were probably pregnant, everything changed. Part of you felt like a complete cliché, but you couldn’t help it. Just a few hours ago, you’d sat in the doctor’s office, your hands resting on your stomach while you waited for the confirmation, your heart growing bigger and bigger by the second. 

By the time the nurse came back with the positive test results, you were completely in love with your baby. And then it had hit you like a ton of bricks. 

You love Joe. 

The problem now is that you don’t know what to say. Do you just blurt it all out? Do you try to tell him slowly? Do you tell him about the baby, but save the love for later? There’s no manual for this type of situation. 

You’re almost to Joe’s floor. You have to make up your mind. The last person gets off of the elevator on the floor below his and you’re alone again. 

You take a deep breath to prepare yourself, but when the doors open, Joe is standing in front of you. 

It’s not far from the elevator to his office, but being deprived of those last few steps to think is what finally breaks you. 

Before he can open his mouth and ask what you’re doing here, you burst into tears. 

Thankfully, Joe is good in a crisis. Without hesitating, he steps onto the elevator and wraps you in his arms. He presses the button for the lobby, and when the elevator starts to move, he hits the stop button to ensure that you’re not interrupted. 

“Talk to me, sweetheart,” he murmurs, kissing your hairline and rocking you back and forth gently. 

You shake your head, pressing your face into his shirt while you cry. “I’m scared, Joe,” you finally manage to say. 

He rubs your back. “There’s nothing to be scared of,” he assures you soothingly. 

“You’re wrong,” you answer shakily. “There’s everything to be scared of.” 

Joe tilts your chin up and looks into your wet eyes. “Not when you’re with me,” Joe declares. “I will always be here for you, and I will always protect you.” He brushes the backs of his fingers over your cheek. “So just tell me what’s going on and we’ll figure it out together.” 

You sniffle as Joe wipes your cheeks with his sleeve. He’s so calm and so certain that the words just spill out of you. “I’m pregnant,” you reveal. “I’m already so in love with our baby, Joe.” You rest your head on his shoulder, snuggling closer to him, comforted by his warmth. “I’m in love with you,” you continue quietly. “But we’ve never talked about the future.” 

Your eyes widen as Joe beams down at you. “What do we need to talk about?” he asks softly. “You’re in love with me, and I’m in love with you, and you’re having our baby. We’ll get married, we’ll buy a house, and I will give both of you everything you need. It will be perfect.” 

Then he leans down and kisses you, and his kiss is full of even more beautiful promises.


End file.
